


It's the End of the World, So Why Not?

by kestra_troi



Series: Kinky Steter Trash No One Asked For [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gratuitous Smut, Isolation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shame, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Stiles is alone after the end of the world. Alone with a random wolf that seems to have a mind of his own.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinky Steter Trash No One Asked For [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319





	It's the End of the World, So Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!

Cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red, Stiles tried to push the nosy wolf away from her crotch, but the damn beast was undeterred. He kept right on flicking his tongue around her labia, lapping at her wetness. Stiles groaned in frustration then her wolf’s rough tongue swiped her clit twice in quick succession. Stiles bit her lip to stifle a moan, and roughly shoved her wolf away slamming her knees together, in one last attempt at propriety. But to no avail. Her wolf seemed to have a one track mind tonight. 

“Dude,” she hissed as her wolf forced his soft, furry muzzle between her thighs to begin attacking her wetter and wetter cunt with his tongue. Stiles feebly pushed at him, a losing battle. His tongue felt good. Too good. Her wolf wormed his way forward far enough to put his cool wet nose against her clit and Stiles whined. She sagged into her pallet in resignation throwing her arms over her face so she wouldn’t have to watch her wolf eat her out. “ _ Whatever _ .”

She spread her legs and let the damn beast have free rein. 

Now that she was cooperating his tongue began slipping inside her cunt in long sweeps. Shallow at first and then deeper until he was fucking her with his long, canine tongue. Stiles shuddered through her first small orgasm whimpering at how unbelievably hot and wrong this was. She had known letting her wolf watch her fap for all these months had been a bad idea, but what could she have done? Her tree house was just one big room. What was she supposed to do? Throw him out every time she wanted a wank? That sounded like too much work. 

“I should’ve,” she mumbled to herself, absently rocking her hips upwards to meet her wolf’s probing tongue. “He’s better than that dildo though,” she reasoned.

Her wolf huffed cool air across her overheated pussy as if to say ‘well duh of course I am’, but Stiles shook her head. She was attributing human traits to an animal. A weirdly tame and intelligent animal, but an animal nonetheless. “Oh God,” she moaned, another orgasm building with the constant brushing of her wolf’s cool, oddly textured nose to her overheated clit. Had he been trained? No wolf could be this naturally gifted at giving a human woman head. Could they? “Oh. My. God,” she wailed. Her wolf was somebody’s sex wolf!

Stiles closed her eyes tight and tossed her head to the side as her wolf pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She quivered, automatically reaching her hand down towards her clit. Halfway there she froze and dug her chewed down nails into her stomach. She shouldn’t. If she didn’t touch herself while he did his thing then it wasn’t weird. It was just...nature taking its course. Right?

With a little more intention, Stiles rocked into her wolf’s motions, clenching at his tongue like she would a cock. The wolf rumbled excitedly, his thick cock rising up out of his sheath. Her wolf’s tongue writhed inside her, finding all her sensitive places and stubbornly chasing after them, his nose pressed firmly into her clit, rubbing at her insistently. Stiles bucked and thrashed into another, stronger orgasm. She clutched her thin sheet and groaned long and low as she squirted onto her wolf’s muzzle, her come drenching his fur. 

Stiles gasped and panted, trembling through her aftershocks. Her wolf slowed his ministrations, but never quite stopped. Stiles rolled side to side on her back hoping to dislodge that demanding tongue, but her wolf refused to give up his post. He withdrew his tongue for a brief moment to lick her come off his fur, but the moment Stiles had settled onto her back again he was on her. Stiles didn’t even bother trying to fight it this time. 

Sitting up on her elbows she watched her wolf devour her again. She was struck by his tenacity. Wasn’t he supposed to be mounting her already? Stiles bit her lip, blushing in shame as she got wetter just thinking of her wolf doing that. She grasped the backs of her knees and pulled her legs up as she laid back down and screwed her eyes shut waiting for her wolf to finish with her so she could die of shame. 

But he didn’t. 

He kept going. He worked a third orgasm out of her. Her personal best was six in one sitting and her wolf was already halfway there with no signs of stopping. Could you die from having too many mind blowing orgasms? Her heart stuttered in her chest, her pussy almost raw from her wolf’s abrasive tongue. “Dude,” she begged after orgasm number four. “I get it. You’re a pussy monster. Please!”

Wolves can’t smile, but this one seemed to smirk at her. The sidelong glance he gave her was worthy of an Oscar. If they had still existed and were given out to strangely smart wild beasts. Her wolf licked her come damp thighs, nuzzling her skin. He licked at her stomach, cleaning the sheen of sweat off of her as he slowly crawled on top of her. “Fuck,” she groaned, catching on a minute too late from all the orgasms. She felt something thick and bulbous brush her thigh and she shook her head. 

Tears sprang to her eyes out of nowhere. Her wolf paused, studying her. He even tilted his head in concern while she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. He licked her face surprisingly gentle and she flushed red all the way down to her chest and up to her ears. “Ugh. Just do it!”

Somehow, with the shitstorm that was her life, she had now hit an all time low. She was so lonely and isolated and touch starved she was asking for an animal she had known less than half a year to fuck her. The pragmatic side of her brain shrugged its shoulders. Who else you gonna fuck? She hadn’t seen another human in years. And if she was going to die alone someday she might as well not die a virgin right? Did it count if it was an animal? Probably counted twice as much given how bad-wrong it was. Did that make her a slut? A wolf slut? Was she going to hell for this? 

The head of her wolf’s cock skimmed her labia and Stiles emerged from her thoughts enough to raise her head and watch as his red shaft finally found its way in. “Dude, this is so wrong,” she chided, spreading her legs further as her wolf slowly penetrated her with more gentleness and care than should be possible. 

Her wolf licked at her chest, nuzzled her neck, making Stiles tremble. “That tickles,” she gasped, attempting to steer her wolf’s head away from her. At that moment her wolf thrusted into her with more force. Stiles squealed despite herself while her wolf set a brisk pace, fucking her with the animalistic mindlessness she had originally expected. 

She clutched at her wolf’s fur as he settled himself more firmly on top of her. He licked the sweat at her temples as he pounded into her. Stiles kept muttering to herself between moans and sobs as her wolf rocked her through another orgasm. She quivered as something began to catch, something thicker pressing against her cunt. Something she refused to think of as a knot. 

“Oh. My. God,” she yelped as her wolf shoved his not-a-knot into her and let out a small excited howl. Stiles burned red, feeling her pussy contract around her wolf’s...thingy as he filled her up with way too warm come. The stuff was making her sweat or maybe that was just the shame. 

In spite of his own release her wolf didn’t relax. He kept wriggling, pumping his hips, bumping his fur against her clit almost on purpose. Stiles writhed under him, close to yet another earth-shattering orgasm and her trusty wolf bent his head just enough to get his tongue to brush her clit too. Stiles tensed and shook hard as come splattered around her wolf’s knot, drenching his fur in their combined releases. 

Stiles bellowed, eyelashes fluttering while her eyes rolled back in her head. When the tide finally lifted, she collapsed onto her pallet, absolutely wiped. Her wolf nosed at her face, licked up beads of sweat, and she waved him off. He got the message and let her be. 

“Dumb dog,” she wearily groused. Her wolf barked at her in response and Stiles rolled her eyes, closing them so she could focus solely on breathing and not on the growing sense of shame bubbling in her chest. 

An eternity later her wolf turned his ass to her and Stiles panted as her pussy weakly clutched at his swiveling knot. The pressure and the warmth of his seed was intense. Stiles hastily reached down and rubbed at her overworked clit to ease it all. She wrung one last orgasm out of herself before her wolf’s knot wilted enough to slip out. Come rushed out of her cunt, ruining her bedsheets. 

“God damn dog,” she hollered, pushing out more and more of his seed. Her wolf sauntered away like he didn’t have a care in the world, his tail swishing this way and that. She’d have to scavenge for new bedding now. Stiles raised herself up and startled at the paunch in her normally ultra-flat belly. She looked pregnant. Stiles blushed anew and sat up onto her knees to let gravity do its work and get rid of all that come her wolf had pumped into her. How could a single wolf come so much? Did wolves get blue balls too? Was this a side effect of some sort of rut?

A flood of wolf jizz seeped out of her as she bore down. The relief was almost as good as the getting railed part. Stiles mindlessly rubbed her labia, stroking her aching clit with her come-coated fingers. Little pinpricks of pleasure swept over her as she furiously fapped her way to being skinny again. 

By the end her bed was soaked. A sea of jizz! “God, you’re an asshole,” she quipped to her contented, self-cleaning wolf. He looked at her sideways while licking their come off his fur. She flipped him off before yanking every soiled piece of fabric off her bed which left her with little more than a sheet and the pallet. 

“Don’t even think of sleeping with me,” she warned. “No more bed for you.”

Her wolf snorted through his nose and waltzed up to her pile of ruined bedding. He made himself quite comfortable and looked at her as if to say ‘See? I don’t need your bed.’ 

Stiles shook her head. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna neuter you.”

Her wolf growled at her. 

Stiles yawned hard enough to audibly pop her jaw. “Oh shut up and go to bed,” she declared. She pulled her one clean sheet up over her naked body and rolled over. “G’night, ya dirty bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was part of a larger AU idea where Stiles got pregnant from this encounter and put it together that her wolf actually wasn't just a wolf eventually realizing that her wolf was a werewolf. In the end Peter would've revealed himself and they would raise their kids yadda, yadda, yadda. But I never wrote any of that so this is what you get. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
